


Caregiver!Ethan - Agere Fanfic - X Reader

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, That_1_Furry



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, Caregiver!Ethan, Caretaking, Gen, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_Furry/pseuds/That_1_Furry
Summary: You woke feeling little, you decide to have a pampered tiny day with Ethan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Caregiver!Ethan - Agere Fanfic - X Reader

You wake up in your bed, the room was pinker than the day before. Had Ethan painted it while you were asleep? Maybe... Your room has plushies covering most of the walls, Your carpet floor was pink and your wallpaper was pink. You smile at the thought of Ethan caring, "ooh, Eef... Your Always so nice..." You muttered, getting up and observing the room more now. You see Ethan burst through the door, a wide smile on his face as his eyes glistened. "How do you like the walls?" he asked, cheerfulness in his voice. you clap your hands in happiness "Thank you Eef! I am so happy!" You say. You woke up feeling little this morning, you were in little space and feeling very happy about it. He walked over and picked you up, carrying you to the kitchen


End file.
